glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Old Heroes
=Details= Old Heroes are personal creations by Jesse DeStasio during his youth. They have been updated and incorporated into the ongoing Knights of the Slice and Crae the Jagged Age storylines with their figure releases. =Story= Origin Story: Rebel Knight A young veteran of the Food Wars, Rebel came back to the civilian life without a place in the world when he returned to Brownsville, NY. Unemployed and starving, he took to costumed vigilantism. By robbing petty criminals at gunpoint, he not only cleaned up the streets, but he also filled his coffers. Morality means little to a man who served his country and still can’t get ahead. A mysterious invitation brings rebel to an abandoned ice cream shop on Coney Island, where a re-purposed Knight of the Slice servo suit awaits him. Someone even took the time to spray paint the costume to look like his official outfit, how nice! The suit is accompanied only by a note saying “Cause some trouble for the K.O.T.S.” An avid gun collector, Rebel Knight has a vast armory of weapons that accompany him on his missions to clean up the streets. This prized firearm is the french bullpup-style FAMAS, which he has named Hector. His love of the rifle started as a kid, when he played the antique video game "Call Of Duty" the old fashioned way-- without a 4th dimensional projector or any of the stim-haptic feed suits. Origin Story: Rex Ganon REX GANON - The Indestructible Man! A former military type who swore off violence and pays the bills with the odd-mercenary contracts. Rex reluctantly accepts a position to become the leader of the KOTS in exchange for information on his missing colleague, Vaughn Von Braughn. Origin Story: Gamma Guy Former body-building mascot of the Nuked Cow hamburger chain (a competitor of Pizza Shunt), Gamma Guy ate too many of their experimental Bio Burgers and became poisoned with radiation sickness. One of the side effects causes his extremities to glow bright orange. Nuked Cow dismissed him and tried to bury the affair, leaving GG without a job, healthcare, or much time to live. Hearing about the healing potential of the servo suits, Gamma applies for a job to be a Knight, only to be turned away due to his inability to pass the medical. This rejection starts a burning hatred for GG towards the order of the KOTS. Thinking it’s his last chance at survival, GG starts planning to use his radioactive powers to break into the KOTS HQ and steal a servo suit for himself. In what can only be suspect timing, a note appears beckoning him to Coney Island... Origin: Crae Drake Crae Drake's life is turned upside down when his family home is burned down and his parents are killed. The only clue to the murderer is a giant reptilian footprint in the mud. Heading to the seaside kingdom of Nosvera, Crae starts unfurls a web of spies to help track down his parent's killer. Origin: Gildhamere DeLuka Crucial to Crae’s story is his counterpart of Gildhamere DeLuka. Born into a comfortable royal family, DeLuka throws himself into a life of fisticuffs and knighthood. While Crae is a bit somber and thoughtful, DeLuka is brash and combative (as well as handsome). The two start as rivals in a duel, an occasion they mark every year with a new sword fight. =Gallery= 21951058_203755473497159_5329867280894712707_o.jpg|Rebel: The First of the Old Heroes Bundle_9.jpg|Rex Ganon's original 6" figure and 4" Rift Killer form 7b991ccd82d31ff5c1e0ee237eaeb8ca_original.jpg|Gamma Guy childhood sketch 47690950_2098231620265082_724091827435922003_n.jpg|Crae Drake: Sketch to Toy 49296292_1969066833146449_1755702102159748432_n.jpg|Gildhamere DeLuka: Sketch to Toy =Hierarchy= Heroes Rebel_1.jpg|Rebel Knight 20180509_165354.jpg|Rex Ganon Gamma_Guy_thumb.jpg|Gamma Guy CK_Grasshoper_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Grasshopper Knight RK_Meteor_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Meteor II Heroes of Nosvera Old_Knight_Crae_Drake_001.jpg|Crae Drake Old_Knight_Gildhamere_DeLuka_001.jpg|Gildhamere DeLuka =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Faction